To you, Lily
by rowlingrulz
Summary: She's a weirdo. But still my sister. I raised my glass heavenwards. To you, Lily. Please review!


To you, Lily.

She's still my sister.

I am so confused.

Am I supposed to cry, or rejoice? Am I supposed to visit her grave, or just pretend her non-existence?

_She's a…a…weirdo._ One side of my brain said.

_She is still your sister. _The other side replied.

_Don't bother about her. You hate her._

_Hell, she is still your sister. Think about the good old times when you used to play together…_

_Yeah, yeah. Like how she used to do those…crazy, mad stuffs._

_She shared your blood, Petunia._

"Petunia?"

I turned, it was Vernon.

"Why are you looking worried?"

"Nothing Vernon. How am I supposed to have _her_ son here?" I said, forcing myself to spell _her_ with bitterness.

Vernon laughed. "Petunia, just leave him alone. No need to give any special care. And, Petunia?"

"What, Vernon?"

"No need for him and Dudley to mingle, right?" I nodded fervently. He gave me a smile, or more like a smirk, and walked away.

I looked at the baby now lying at the floor beside me. He opened his eyes to stare and looked right into mine. Tears streamed down my face again. When I saw the baby, it was made completely of _her_ husband. But now, when I see him through his eyes, I can see lily. His eyes have Lily in them. He is made up of Lily, inside. In his heart.

Harry began to sneeze, and with horror I realized he was on the floor. I reached for some baby clothes.

_Just leave him alone. He is not yours._

I stopped mid air. No. I care for him. And…I looked hesitantly at the baby and once again met his green eyes. His doe-like eyes. And he is mine. He is Lily's and Lily is mine. My sister.

_Tuney, don't hate me, please. I keep asking Dumbledore, but… _

No, Lily. I don't hate you. I just envy you. You are a witch, and what am I? A normal…muggle, right?

_You are my sister Tuney, whatever happens…pinky swear. _

I remember the feel of her skin as it intertwined with mine. "Pinky swear, Lily. I will always be your sister. Even now." I whispered.

I heard Dud screaming and turned. To my horror, I saw him trying to strangle Harry. I rushed, and grabbed Dudley.

"Bad Dud." I said crossly, and saw him chuckle. Oh, he is his father all over. I never really liked Vernon. He was the only one who took Lily's "abnormality" as he calls it, as nothing related to me. So I had no other choice.

I took Harry away from Dudley's cradle and laid him in the bed. I tucked a blanket over him, and watched him fall asleep.

Oh, gods, what _is_ that?

I pushed his black fringe away and spotted a scar. What's more, in the shape of a lightning.

Lightning. I've had this fear for lightning. Ever since…then.

_Tuney! He, he is…get James. JAMES, tuney. Please... Help! HELP! _

_Now Lily. No needs to call upon you're dear muggle sister, okay? You come quietly; I've a surprise for you._

_Tuney! Tun…AAAARRRGGHHH_

The lightning struck, and she had vanished.

I learned that it was some, death…oh yeah, Death Eater who took her away. But she escaped. But before she saw me looking at me…

…_Mudblood?_

_She screamed. And shook like, like she was getting torn down by white hot knifes. That's when I saw the hooded figure point the wand at her. He laughed mirthlessly, and lowered the stick…no, wand. I saw Lily get slack and still shaking, like she had a horrible nightmare. I screamed, and the hooded figure turned towards._

_Terror washed over me like refrigerated water. He made a sound of pity, and pointed his wand at me. He gave his wand a little flick, and something blue came right into my face._

_The next thing I know, I'm feeling absolute pain. I spied a deep gash right at my stomach and forehead. Lily saw me and screamed _

_Tuney…Run. Now! She gave a scream as she started shaking again._

_No. Lily! What happened?_

_RUN. No….AAARGGHHH! W…w...ait. Go…James…_

_What?_

_Tuney! He, he is…get James. JAMES, tuney. Please... Help! HELP! _

And I did get that Potter. With all that gash. And that saved her. It freaked me. It's just been two years and a half. And…

Lily. She couldn't shout for me this time. And Potter couldn't save her. And I was watching the television when she died. I…couldn't save her this time. Guilt trickled from my eyes as bitter tears flowed out of my eyes.

I looked down at Harry again. I will save him. I won't let him die and go wasted. I won't let him out as that…Dumbeldare, or who ever was that, told me not to.

But I have to hate him. I looked at him sadly. I am a Dursely. I have to.

I took a bottle of wine and poured a glass. To ease my disturbance.

I raised the glass heavenwards. To you, Lily.


End file.
